


谁动了我们的奶酪

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 我反正第一次见到吃奶酪的牛。





	谁动了我们的奶酪

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *私设性向平等  
> *演艺天王柚，经纪人豆，大神调香师天  
> *豆中文比柚好设定  
> *微量葱桶  
> *真的是柚天！前面那些个楼那些个人都是单纯的友情！但是还是预警一下以免造成不适  
> *又名《众位老铁：我不是！我没有！别瞎说！》《柚子：深藏功与名》  
> *都！是！假！的！再！说！一！次！  
> *一发完

天涯论坛＞＞娱乐版＞＞八卦分区  
主题帖：谁动了我们的奶酪——天总居然有爱人了吗？

1L 揽明月  
[1j0b0y3的ins.jpg]  
天总新作品问世，命名为“for my love”……其他什么都没说啊。  
我估计肯定是送爱人的了，天总工作室的官博这次没有宣传，转发只说了祝99  
连香调都不公布的吗？！  
痛哭流涕到底是谁抢走了我们小可爱啊啊啊啊啊！！  
汉子还是妹子都好你出来一下唔哇哇哇！！

2L 天吹天天吹天  
天总这是……逼我没法全图鉴[微笑.jpg]  
强迫症浑身难受.jpg  
不过还是好好奇lover是谁，感觉天总之前什么消息都没有过？

3L  
woc楼上壕做友！  
tango和cowboy这两款限定真的买不起（跪了）  
至于看香调来说一反常态的卧虎藏龙……除了官宣我还从来没见过  
楼上真的好有心了！！  
不过楼上看开一点，天总给很多大神定制过专属香水，这些都不算在图鉴里，楼上大佬不如把这个看成爱人定制香水，也从图鉴上删掉吧。

4L 米沙莎砂  
我好想八卦一下天天的另一半！兴奋.jpg  
是时候拿出我当年粉冷cp时候的鹰眼了！  
同志们我们一起找找线索？  
我总觉得天天这么甜，另一半一定特别宠。

5L  
楼上的范围也太大了……  
哪个跟天总熟的人不是把他当孩子宠QAQ

6L 天吹天天吹天  
嗯3L我觉得你说得对，一下子就好多了。  
不过……万一另一半是个普通人呢？  
虽然我觉得几率不太大，毕竟天天基本上都只和圈子里的人一起玩。从来没人拍到过他和我们不熟的人在一块儿。  
但是……万一呢？

7L 米沙莎砂  
没关系嘛我们反正是在八卦，这个论坛注册要求等级很高，隐私保护性还是可以的。  
我先猜测是米沙？  
他俩本来就是同事还是好朋友，小时候一起学习也算是竹马，一起参加活动的时候两个人基本上一直在一起玩。  
采访的时候米沙还老给天总当翻译嘞。  
附图  
[17年芬兰赫尔辛基香水发布会记者采访.jpg]  
[18年平昌大典彩排二人玩闹.jpg]

8L  
嗯……感觉不太像米沙。  
米沙和天总的互动说是好朋友也没啥问题，而且我感觉米沙是交际花类型。  
他对天总和对其他朋友其实没啥区别，也附图。  
[18年平昌大典米沙和费尔密谈.jpg]  
[米沙拉走费尔.gif]  
米沙和参加大典的知名演员费尔关系也不错的。

9L 揽明月  
哇我也要八卦！  
会不会是江哥啊？  
江哥是天总的助手，但是港真我觉得天总是被江哥宠着的。  
他们平常都这个画风的，附图  
[一起抓娃娃.jpg]  
[天总趴江哥肩上睡觉.jpg]  
[自行车后座.jpg]  
还有，这个图我可是一直留着，毕竟天总老删博，必须随时截图！  
[最强cp出发.jpg]

10L  
感觉也不太像……天总删博之前我看到一条评论，附图  
[@民间艺人王金泽v评论.jpg]  
这个“啧啧啧”很耐人寻味，而且老王为什么要说“江哥你小心点”？

11L 米沙莎砂  
难不成是小助理老王？  
评论是因为吃醋了？  
而且你看老王和天总互动！！！  
[送花.jpg]  
[抱着照相.jpg]  
[大巴车上靠肩.jpg]  
老王还管天总叫天宝宝明明自己比天总小两岁orz

12L  
等等朋友们！  
你们永远无法想象我看到了什么  
怀疑人生了【瘫】

13L 揽明月  
楼上你话别说一半可以吗？？？？  
裤子都脱了你就把我搁这冻着？？？

14L  
我想沿着网线掐住12L的咽喉

15L  
楼上醒醒你不是命运  
直接把12L拖出去斩了吧

16L 火眼金睛  
我是12L，申了个ID，然后截了个图  
今晚不是有柚子大神的首映式？  
刚刚放出来的后台准备过程，我截到了这个  
[正在收拾东西的豆.jpg]  
仔细看豆子正在往包里放的东西，这玩意儿长得跟天总那个ins里的香水瓶实在是像得一匹。

17L 手里一张牌  
……真的像  
居然是我豆吗！  
我一直以为他俩就，好朋友啊？？

18L  
呃……豆的话……我想起来……  
柚子的所有香水是不是都出自天总的工作室？  
那天总和豆的接触是真不少了……至少肯定不止各种活动上咱们看见的那些。

19L  
对哦  
柚子的定制香水虽然不多，但是都特别契合他的气质和使用香水的场合。  
肯定是安排了时间天总和柚子大神沟通过的。  
比如那款“晴明”，是柚子《阴阳师》电影发布会上用的，灵秀而强大，扑面而来的气势，配着当时的造型简直绝了。  
当时有幸和柚子大神合照，那个味道太赞了！！！

20L 鱼子露  
羡慕楼上还能合照QAQ  
还有还有！  
群总费叔和柚子搭戏的时候po过的柚子的香水，听他们的描述和天总工作室官博公布过的“幻花”香调很相似。应该是柚子日常用的。  
淡淡的樱花味，最后归结到木香，很符合温润如玉的感觉了！！！

21L  
我吹爆“星降”！！！  
这个是柚子大神做公开课的时候的香水。天总给调的紫罗兰和铃兰的调，味道比较淡，特别典雅特别仙。  
别嫉妒我我没合影，我只是买到了第一排的VIP票顺便鼻子比较好使罢了。

22L 手里一张牌  
这楼怎么一个个的都那么壕……  
我要把你们记小本本上回头一个个勾搭！！  
顺便，没人安利“巴黎散步道”吗？柚子大神代言天总的香水时候喷的就是这款。我是真没想到含蓄内敛的小仙男换了个妆面和造型居然也很搭玫瑰调这种，嗯……有点色气的主调。  
天总好神奇啊他选代言人的时候是咋知道柚子收拾收拾也能胜任这种香水的。  
也不用嫉妒我可以闻到现场版“巴散”，我是记者，当时是被派去发布会加班的。本来不情愿得要命，一到场看到活的柚子大神和天总我就啥话也没有了。  
但是当时上市的欧洲系列没有“巴黎散步道”。估摸着最后也成了柚子大神私人订制了。

23L  
这么多款定制，天总需要多次和柚子接触，还要了解柚子的性格和作品……太花时间了。  
而且柚子大忙人，时间安排全靠豆豆，每次设计的时候豆豆也会出主意吧，至少是提供资料什么的。

24L 天吹天天吹天  
这么说的话……私下接触真的好多的样子。  
哦对，我想起来我见过这个。  
[片场扯衣角转圈圈.jpg]  
当时没反应过来，现在想起来，天总怕不是专门去探班的吧。  
妈呀。

25L  
盲生你发现了华点。

26L 玲珑骰子  
呃——这么说有点打消各位积极性但是——  
我愿意用我的身高担保Shoma和博洋只是朋友。  
我说的要是假的，每假一个字就矮10cm。  
真的，不怂。

27L  
楼上似乎惊现知情人士。

28L  
虽然骰子同学发了如此毒誓但是……  
豆子和天总……还是好嗑……  
[天总递给豆两个手提袋.jpg]  
探班没错了，还带了吃的。

29L 玲珑骰子  
Ball ball你们信我一回QAQ  
Shoma不是和博洋最熟的。  
大家展开想象的翅膀，睁大善于发现的眼睛，一定能发现谁才是真的娶到你们男神的人！  
那两个人才是真的……我有时候在他们身边工作感觉饭都不用吃。  
狗粮能把人撑死。

30L 洞庭  
嗯楼上说的是真的。  
偶尔朋友聚会，天总和那个人是真的闪瞎狗眼。  
就算我有女朋友了我也受不了。  
@点绛唇

31L 点绛唇  
楼上干啥非得把我拉过来吃狗粮……  
说实话我觉得论坛里的小可爱们真的怎么也不会往那位身上想……  
@玲珑骰子 如果他们真的发现了，我下回给你带一箱海鲜泡面让你吃个够

32L 玲珑骰子  
好  
如果他们发现不了，送你一支Mac最新款。

33L  
围观楼上们大佬操作（  
突然激起了我的斗志是怎么回事？？

34L 火眼金睛  
我觉得我可能是发现了华点——  
[手提袋放大图.jpg]  
两个袋子来自不同的铺子。  
[截图1.jpg]这个店，只卖草莓原料的甜点，高冷得很。  
[截图2.jpg]这个是豆子最喜欢的店。  
我印象里，豆子对草莓大福没什么兴趣。  
给谁买的？

35L  
哇  
是真的火眼金睛。

36L 天吹天天吹天  
剧组里挺多人和豆子天总关系不错，豆子手底下也有好几个艺人也爱吃草莓。  
至少费尔柚子和车车都还挺喜欢的。  
群总和豆子不太熟，但是好像也喜欢草莓，也挺照顾天总，虽然我不知道他俩是怎么熟起来的。

37L  
我知道他俩咋熟起来的……  
当年天总还是学生的时候，去枫叶国留学遇到的群总。  
天总曾经说过群总的公开课对他帮助很大。  
群总也说过天总是非常出色的学生。有灵性很努力。

38L  
也就是说，有可能是天总买回来了草莓甜点，然后托豆豆给费叔柚子或者车车或者群总。

39L 鱼子露  
是群总可能性比较小吧……天天和群总的经纪人方方关系也不错，真要给群总的话，应该不会找豆子托运。毕竟看天总那天好像不是很赶时间，不存在随便抓一个人就拜托人家帮忙这种情况。

40L  
缩小目标，费尔柚子车车  
我觉得首先可以排除柚子吧

41L 2o2y1s0  
为什么呢？

42L  
他俩的直接互动好少  
真的如果柚子大神和天天是一对的话，咋连天总给柚子定制香水的时候资料都是豆子代劳  
难道不应该是抓紧时间黏在一起

43L 手里一张牌  
是这个道理  
以及好奇41L为啥给自己申了个ID还是乱码

44L 2o2y1s0  
不是乱码  
我中文不好  
能看懂不会写  
这个好记

45L 米沙莎砂  
哇外国友人  
留学生吗？这个中文看起来还不错了。

46L 2o2y1s0  
不是学生  
天天说汉语  
当下出差来中国  
来买spiddy，中国限定  
[香水瓶.jpg]

47L  
啊2210君，应该是“正好出差来中国”hhhh  
以及是为了天总学的中文？  
是真的天总粉丝了不仅本国发售要买，国外限定也要买，还要学汉语

48L 火眼金睛  
我刚刚去各种粉丝站什么的溜达了一圈。  
费尔和天总的互动也不是很多，能找到的只有这俩  
[晚宴打招呼.jpg]  
[一起靠在场边休息.jpg]  
应该不是费尔

49L  
Spiddy……这位外国小哥也是土豪  
以及你是欧皇吗居然拿到了国内唯一一瓶有天总签名的！！！  
决一死战吧啊啊啊啊啊啊！

50L  
妈呀  
楼上淡定  
像我这种非洲人都习惯了  
咳咳正个楼，我觉得也不会是车车诶

51L 鱼子露  
不好说。  
车车最近要办一个活动邀请了天总，回国后很少出国参加活动的天总答应了。  
就过几天。  
以前看天总满处飞是参加定级比赛或者是去采风的，很少是应邀出席活动。

52L 揽明月  
等等等等。  
先别小车了。  
我的视力5.2我应该不会看错。  
我隐约觉得豆子收拾的那个包，正面的右下角用暗纹绣了名字。  
看轮廓不像是Shoma或者Uno，但是这个图太糊了我也看不清楚。

53L 火眼金睛  
稍等一下我修个图

54L  
喝茶

55L  
吃瓜

56L 鱼子露  
看戏

57L 2o2y1s0  
什么意思？

58L  
哈哈哈2210君好可爱  
这里就是“等结果”的意思

59L 火眼金睛  
修完了  
十分惊讶  
吓得我标点都没了  
自己体会吧我脸啪啪疼  
[包局部图.jpg]

60L 米沙莎砂  
Yuzuru？？？？？？  
啥？？？？？

61L 天吹天天吹天  
最不可能成为可能……  
啥个情况啊这都是？？？  
豆子帮柚子大神收拾书包然后把天总送给爱人的香水轻车熟路地扔进了柚子大神的包？？？

62L  
呃……突然觉得一切不合理的地方都合理了  
我们选择性遗忘了柚子大神特别爱吃草莓大福  
天总探班的时候捎给了他，为了掩人耳目，也给小豆买了一份然后让小豆带进去

63L  
秒删最强cp微博，老王回复的让江哥小心，大概都是怕柚子大神看到

64L 最后一张牌  
刚翻车车ins找到的视频。  
豆和天在场上转圈圈，柚子大神举着米沙的手机在那笑裂了都快  
[开心果柚子表情管理失败.gif]

65L 点绛唇  
唉好烦，我得兑现你的海鲜泡面 @玲珑骰子

66L 揽明月  
呃……柚子大神公布了，推上  
我日语不错的，大致翻译一下就是  
“我是羽生结弦，一直以来因为各种原因，未曾公布自己的任何社交账号。没错，天天的‘for my love’的归属就是我。我们相恋很久了，当初天天说不想影响我的事业，于是决定暂不公开。现在我两次在大典上获得殊荣，天天也成为国际上数一数二的调香师。我们已足够强大，再没有什么流言蜚语能够伤害到我们。希望得到大家的祝福，感谢。”  
配图[十指相扣与戒指.jpg][for my love.jpg]  
还有[柚子大神手写汉字“我爱你天天”.gif]  
柚子大神还调皮地在香水瓶的love后面自己补了一个yuzuru

67L 鱼子露  
等一下  
[spiddy.jpg]  
这张图怎么跑到柚子大神的推上去了？？？？  
所以唯一一瓶亲笔签名spiddy果然是黑箱给了男朋友。  
原来出差就是来这里拍戏……

68L  
我……我是瑟瑟发抖的49L  
我刚刚……是说要和柚子大神决一死战吗？  
我这就躺平

69L 2o2y1s0  
没关系！  
天天被大家支持  
开心！

70L 玲珑骰子  
开工了  
别玩了

71L 揽明月  
居然是这样  
五分钟之后我会封楼，毕竟该知道的都知道了。

72L  
99

73L  
99

74L 洞庭  
这俩货，终于说了，可把我急死

75L 点绛唇  
可不咋滴

76L 玲珑骰子  
我终于解脱了  
每回天总来明修栈道暗度陈仓的时候，周围人看我的眼神有多暧昧  
楼上两位笑得最欢

77L  
楼上好像不经意间暴露了什么

78L 手里一张牌  
我我我我我有点语无伦伦伦伦伦次……  
这帖子里四个大神……还有我男神——

=====此楼已被楼主本人封锁=====

解释一下ID  
*揽明月——天天的狂热粉丝，取自“欲[上]青[天]揽明月”  
*天吹天天吹天——天天粉丝，扩写就是“一个天吹每天都要吹金天天”。特意写成了回文的，真有意思（棒读）  
*米沙莎砂——米沙粉丝，没啥含义，叫着好玩  
*火眼金睛——善于发现真相的小姐姐  
*手里一张牌——豆粉丝，取自桌游“uno”的规则，即出牌至手里只剩一张牌时，要大声喊出“uno”  
*鱼子露——柚子粉丝，读音与“yuzuru”相近  
*玲珑骰子——豆本人，取自“玲珑骰子安红[豆]”  
*洞庭——葱哥本人，取自《望洞庭》一诗“[白]银盘里一[青]螺”，白白绿绿就是葱啊  
*点绛唇——桶总本人，取自词牌名“点绛唇”，谁叫咱桶总喜欢口红  
*2o2y1s0——柚子本人，经天天ins账号“1j0b0y3”加密而来。字母部分加密规则为y=2x-5,用字母表中排序表示jby三个字母的数字，j=10，b=2，y=25.把这些数值代入x并计算得相应y值，不在1-26范围内的，+-26。三个数分别为15，25,19.相应的字母为o,y,s.数字部分，2210=1003+1207.私设柚子用这种方法让他的账号隐藏得很好且容易记住。

-END-


End file.
